Jabber in the Duck Pond, Raising Anchor pt 3
by SnigePippi
Summary: Shortstory. Set just after 'Building a Snipe Nest.' Just fun. Tashigi gets dragged to a bar by Robin and Sanji to celebrate. They meet Zoro later. On friendship and ye olde One Piece fights. Complete.
1. Celebrations

**Jabber in the duck pond.**

Short story. Set just after 'Building a Snipe Nest.' Again thanks to **Death by manga** for removing the worst mistakes.

I don't have any right to anything from One Piece. They are the creation of our Eiichiro Oda. I don't even own my own bird science, because I piece the text together from Wikipedia (but I do the research myself).

**The Usual Animal Note:**

Sanji: Duck and I believe it must be the Turfted duck, _Aythya fuligula. _Kinkurohajiro in Japanese according my wiki-fu. A diving ducks, a category of duck, which feed by diving beneath the surface of the water. Their breeding habitat is close to marshes and lakes with plenty of vegetation to conceal the nest. They are also found on coastal lagoons, the seashore, and sheltered ponds. The adult male is all black except for white flanks and a blue-grey bill. It has an obvious slightly curly head tuft that gives the species its name and bright yellow eyes.

Robin: Said to be a Crane and in this case the most likely crane is the Demoiselle Crane, _Anthropoides virgo_, Anehadzuru phonetically in Japanese. The Demoiselle Crane is slightly smaller than the Common Crane but has similar plumage. It has a long white neck stripe and the black on the fore-neck extends down over the chest in a plume. Like other cranes it has a dancing display, but more balletic than the Common Crane, with less leaping. During the breeding season, marshy areas are preferred the living spaces, while the cranes are more commonly found in dry grasslands throughout the winter. The Demoiselle Crane is known as the Koonj in the languages of North India and Pakistan, and figure prominently in the literature, poetry and idiom of the region. Beautiful women are often compared to the koonj because its long and thin shape is considered graceful. Metaphorical references are also often made to the koonj for people who have ventured far from home or undertaken hazardous journeys.

The Snipe the Tufted Duck and the Demoiselle Crane are all water living and wading birds.

Go look up the Tufted Duck and the Demoiselle Crane. I think they are really pretty birds. Uh... and I don't have a fixation on animals. I just think people (or comic authors) should be more specific when they mention that someone is like a crane, shark or duck.

* * *

**Celebrations.**

They walked out of the bookshop already happily occupied in her new book about Damascus steel and welding techniques. She pondered shortly whether Robin new anything about experimental archeology. Suddenly something was itching on her shoulder.

'To your left, Ensign Tashigi.' A light voice said from her shoulder. Tashigi looked down and saw a well-shaped mouth smiling up from her shoulder. She looked to her left.

Robin and Sanji were waving to her from a clothing store on the other side of the street. Tashigi looked around feeling a little guilty. Then she took off her Marine jacket and folded it to hide her insignia. Then she went over to the two pirates.

Robin hugged her tightly.

'I'm glad you're okay, Ensign!' Robin smiled. 'Our Swordsman said you were safe, but his definition of safety can be somewhat blurred.'

'I'm good.' Tashigi answered and waved to Sanji. 'And it's Lieutenant now.'

'Of course she's a Lieutenant now!' Sanji beamed. 'Our Tashi-chan is both beautiful and clever! Robin-san! We need to celebrate this!'

Tashigi blushed a little uncertain and Robin giggled softly.

'But, aren't you grocery shopping or something?' Tashigi mumbled. 'And, I shouldn't really be seen with pirates. All of you guys trying to save me, made some people a little suspicious.'

'Oh yes.' Sanji beamed at her. 'But there's always time to talk friends and pretty girls.'

'And I'd like to hear what happened to you.' Robin added. 'Since our Swordsman has returned he has almost been smiling, twice!'

Tashigi felt a blush coming. One thing was to be alone with Zoro and make certain decisions, another to talk about it to Robin, and her knowing smile, right there.

'Uh...nothing much happened.' Tashigi said and change the subject. 'How is Zo-chan?'

'That little pest!' Sanji mumbled angrily. 'The creature's doing too well.'

'The new pet trashed Mr. Cooks kitchen.' Robin laughed. 'But he's doing fine! Zo-chan eh? I guess you named it. I thought the name was a little unusual for the humble Zoro to come up with.'

'Well yeah.' Tashigi explained. 'Zo-chan has a bad temper, green fur and did nothing but eat and sleep or bite. And he was carrying a sword around in its mouth when I named him. I'm glad Zoro managed to take care of him.'

Sanji snorted and then laughed outright. Robin was giggling.

'A thorough and precise description.' Sanji smiled and his eyes gleamed. Tashigi guessed the Cook planned to make sure that from now on the green-haired Swordsman would hear about that name, a lot.

'Very funny.' Robin remarked. 'But you changed the subject, where were we?'

Tashigi winced at the Archaeologist and Robin smiled back.

'We should celebrate that our Tashigi was promoted to Lieutenant! What do you say, Sanji?'

'Of course! A wonderful and beautiful lady has achieved greatness! There should be fine wine and delicious food.' Sanji exclaimed and then frowned. 'But we don't really have time to make the food and get everybody, do we?'

'I think we should find a place to celebrate, just the three of us.' Robin suggested. 'That will be less conspicuous, too.'

'I still don't think...' Tashigi began.

'Nonsense!' Robin interrupted. 'Tell you what. We go in there and find you some other clothes and change your hairstyle.'

Robin handed Sanji her purchases and grabbed Tashigi and dragged her into the clothing store where she started messing around holding up clothes in front of Tashigi, suggested a few and had her try out some others. Tashigi flat out refused some of the very short skirts, but finally she found herself in a too short and tightly fitted top with black and marine stripes and an ankle length skirt with blue fish patterns. She tired to drag the top down to cover her stomach. Robin stopped her, handed her a pair of blue slippers and stood back to take a look.

'Stop doing that!' Robin scolded. 'The top is meant to show you off!'

'I really don't think this is my style.' Tashigi said a little flustered and fiddled with her new glasses.

'That's the point!' Robin smiled. 'Your other Mariners won't recognize their Tashigi and we can go and have a quiet drink. Here let me try something with your hair.'

Robin started tugging and dragging Tashigi's hair as the Marine fitted her feet in the suggested slippers. Tashigi really disliked dressing up, but Robin had a point. And she with a little fun with Sanji and Robin and just talk without worrying.

'I need somewhere to fasten Shigure in this.' She said to Robin.

'If you really insist.' Robin sighed. 'You think you can carry it on you back instead of by you side? It would be more not-you.'

Tashigi shook her head.

'Shigure is too long.' She explained. 'I wouldn't be able to draw her.'

Robin busied around and found a usable belt for Shigure. Tashigi put it on, fasted Shigure and was then dragged in front of a mirror.

She stared at the person in the mirror.

'Why pigtails?' Tashigi asked Robin and touched her hair.

'You have short hair, Tashi-chan. I really didn't have that many options. And I think we're going to stay with Tashi too, just to make sure.' Robin answered.

'I'm not sure. And I don't like wearing skirts!' Tashigi said and fiddled with the mentioned clothing.

'Come on, Tashi-chan.' Robin smiled. 'Relax a little and have some fun!'

Tashigi sighed but let Robin pay for the clothes and place her usual getup in a bag. Then they went out in the sun to find Sanji. He was waiting in the shadow, looking bored but when he saw them he got up and then suddenly his eyes turned wide.

'Is that you, Tashi-chan.' He exclaimed and grabbed one of her hands. 'That is so cute! The modest glasses, the sword and the new hairstyle. It is so perfect. Now I can die happy because I have seen a truly cute girl with glasses!'

Tashigi blushed and withdrew her hand. She new Sanji probably treated every girl like that, but is was still unnerving.

'Now I really need a drink!' Tashigi grumbled to Robin.

Robin just laughed and then started down the street.

They found a rather nice place with not too many nasty types. The sat down at a table in the corner and Sanji went to argue with the bartender about suitable wine, or whatever he deemed drinkable in this place. Robin and Tashigi sat silent for a while. Tashigi still squirming a little in her strange clothes.

'You and our Swordsman were lost for a while and managed to adopt a badger during your trip.' Robin finally said. 'Did you work out you differences?'

'Y...yeah. We parted as friends, I guess.' Tashigi answered.

Robin narrowed her eyes.

'There's more going on between you two, Tashi.' Robin said. 'Did he convince you to go back to the Marine again, instead of joining us?'

Tashigi looked puzzled at Robin.

'What do you mean?' She said. 'Is me who want to be a Marine. We...I... Zoro asked me once or twice if I wanted to come with him...But, but Smoker needs me, we're working on bringing Justice back to the Marine. And I like to help the common people.'

'Oh.' Robin said somewhat deflated. 'Well, if you're sure...'

'I'm sorry, Robin. I like you guys but...I didn't mean to hurt you!' Tashigi began when she saw her friend's expression.

'It's okay, Tashi.' Robin smiled and relaxed. 'I just hate it whenever Mr. Swordsman is right! I mean. He's such an oxymoron, and then it turns out he's been right all the time. And his suggestions always has their own mad logic. It's really annoying.'

Robin made a funny scowl on purpose and smiled at Tashigi. Tashigi laughed and smiled back.

'You're right. And Robin, you'd need more than Zoro's perpetual frown to keep me from joining the crew. I really like the Straw Hats, sort of, but it's complicated!'

'Mm.' Robin placed her head in her hand. 'Is it complicated between you and the Swordsman too?' She asked and winked.

Tashigi gritted her teeth and glared at the Archeologist.

'You keep returning to that!' She said angrily. 'It's fine. We have the same interest and understands swords and swordsmanship.'

'So, you're trying to convince me that you're not in love?' Robin said softly and lifted an eyebrow.

'Wha...NO!' Tashigi got hold of herself. 'I mean, no. I...we...it's not like that. We're just...It's just...biology!'

Tashigi knew she was all red. She leaned back in her chair and started fiddling with Shigure. Robin had lifted both her eyebrows now and were looking amused.

'Sorry, Robin.' Tashigi mumbled. 'But it's not very complicated. We just don't have time for silly stuff like that right now.'

Robin looked at her and then she sighed and patted Tashigi on the arm.

'It's okay, Tashi-chan.' Robin said soothingly. 'I just want all my friends to stay happy. Ah Sanji! Did you find anything good?'

Sanji placed a tray on the table and threw his arms out dramatically.

'You cannot imagine how hard it was to get that bastard in the bar to release these!' He exclaimed. 'Like this wine is more than just average! But I think the smoked, dried octopus is specially fine and the puffed peas has an excellent seasoning. Well. Dig in!'

They shared out the bowels and filled their glasses.

'To our new Lieutenant!' Robin toasted. 'May she always get her man.'

Tashigi first glared at Robin but then she laughed at toasted back.

'For good friends!' She toasted back. 'Cheers!'

* * *

Tashigi was feeling warm, happy and everything had a rosy glow. She knew she'd had too much wine, but Robin and Sanji had started telling some of the funnier stories from their travels and the wine was more than average, whatever Sanji thought. She'd gotten wine in her nose when she snorted at the explicit description of the lovesick zombie-warthog on the Thriller Bark. And right now Sanji was telling about their hurried trip on Puffing Tom to rescue Robin where Usopp had become the funny Sogeking. Robin were smiling happily and filled all of their glasses again.

Suddenly the Archaeologist stopped dead. She looked with big eyes out in the bar.

'I'm sorry.' Robin said. 'I have to go and talk to someone!'

'What? Who?' Sanji asked an looked a little worried. 'Are you going to leave again?'

'No. Of course not.' Robin said reassuringly. 'It's just someone I recognize from old times. Someone who knows about History.'

She got up and went over to another table where a lonely stranger sat and started working on introducing herself. She got allowed to sit down and was soon engrossed in a conversation with the old stranger.

Sanji turned back to Tashigi again and send her a brilliant smile.

'Well.' he said. 'Now it's just the two of us, sitting in a dimly lit corner and sharing a glass of wine, Tashi-chan.'

He took her hand carefully and smiled.

'Have I told you how beautiful your eyes are?' Sanji continued. Tashigi moved uncomfortable, she was not used to anyone trying to flirt with her.

'Sanji?' She asked and tried to pull her hand back. 'How often do you get hit by girls because of your unwanted attention?'

Sanji sighed and let go of her hand.

'I'm just appreciating the wonder of female beauty!' He complained. 'Nobody understands that!'

Tashigi smiled an patted his hand. And then changed the subject.

'Why is it that all of the Straw Hats want me to become a pirate? She asked him.

Sanji shrugged.

'Luffy likes you, and he's the Captain. And Zoro likes you too and he's pretty good at judging characters. I just think we should have more cute girls on the ship.' Sanji smiled and explained.

'You let Zoro judge which people who should join the crew?' Tashigi wondered out loud.

'No, of course not. Everyone knows he has an one track mind!' Sanji said. 'But he's is pretty good at seeing through people. He was complaining that Robin would be trouble when she first joined, and I guess having to rescue her from Enies Lobby was pretty troublesome. And he gets Luffy, which I honestly don't all the time. It's only with all the other stuff that he's slow and bad mannered!'

'Yeah, I guess I once saw him do the same with swords, just knowing the personality of the sword without asking.' Tashigi pondered.

'Speaking of which!' Sanji interrupted her with a low grumble. 'I hope the stupid Swordsman were well mannered after he dragged you out of the water! You two were lost for at long while.'

Tashigi groaned inside and barely stopped herself from grumbling ''You too''.

'He acted perfectly nice, Sanji.' She sighed then. 'He tried to help and protect me and he kindly let me prepare the food. Not that I'm so much into self-inflicted torture that I'd ever try any food that Zoro has had time to mistreat.'

The last comment made Sanji laugh.

'Well, I knew you weren't stupid.' He said smiling. 'That's good. I'll even forgive you for helping Zoro with the little green disaster.'

'And I believed that Zo-chan would have won all of you over by now.' Tashigi commented. 'He's so cute and fluffy, even if he often act like his Mommy!'

'Mommy?'

'Zoro, of course.' Tashigi explained.

Sanji laughed again.

'Chopper says that Zo-chan's word for Zoro is more like 'Big Brother,' but we might get him to change it still.' The Cook were laughing and emptied the bottles.

'Should I get some more?' He asked Tashigi.

Tashigi looked at her glass and then shook her head.

'I need to get back to my ship this evening, and I'd rather not having to come up with too many explanations.' She said and added. 'Could you get us some water or lemonade?'

Sanji nodded smartly. He got up and cleaned their table elegantly and sauntered away to the bar again.

Tashigi leaned back an tried to cool her warm cheeks with her colder fingers.

'You really look cute, you know.' Robin said and sat down at their table again. 'You should wear dresses more often.'

'Skirts are impractical in a sword fight.' Tashigi winced. 'And people start assuming I'm soft and nice if they see me in a dress.'

'But you are nice, Tashi-chan.' Robin commented. 'And you do wear girlish shirts with flowers!'

'It's not the same. I am a girl and I'm...I'm learning to be happy about it. And I like plants.' She said. 'But wearing dresses is different. Too many girls are using it to manipulate others. I don't want to do that!'

'It doesn't have to be like that. But it's your choice.' Robin shrugged.

Sanji came back with some nice grape and grapefruit lemonade and they drank up before leaving the bar.

* * *

A/N There is really nothing you can do to come over inebriation, but waiting for the liver to clean out the alcohol. But drinking lots of water and getting some sugar and salt will reduce the effect of the following dehydration.


	2. Scuffels

**Scuffles**

The two pirates went on with there grocery shopping and Tashigi tagged along. She still felt uncomfortable in her new clothes, it seemed like everybody in the street were staring. She tried to stretch the blouse a little more down until Robin commented that she were lowering her neckline. Blushing she stopped herself.

'I'm finished now.' Sanji finally said and heaved a giant bag of various supplies onto one shoulder.

'Well...' Tashigi started slowly. 'It is it then...'

'If it isn't Black Leg Sanji and the infamous Nico Robin!' A rumbling voice interrupted them.

'And they have a new friend.' A lighter voice added. 'What do the Straw Hat Crew need a Belly-Dancer Girl for? Ha ha ha!'

Sanji sighed and started rolling another cigarette. Robin and Tashigi tuned around slowly to look at the troublemakers. There were an large potbellied man with a various collection of weapons topped by a large gun. The other one was a lady with a very pretty face, but with an almost square body more suited for elephants than humans.

'Our Captain's going to be overjoyed when we hand him these three.' Mr. Potbelly continued.

'Aye!' Miss Elephant agreed. 'The Straw Hat loosing his crew members will certainly help us winning over that little troublemaker!'

Robin looked at Tashigi and lifted an eyebrow.

'Are you with me? She asked.

Tashigi nodded grimly and started loosening Shigure.

'Nobody calls me a Belly-Dancer Girl in that tone of voice!'

'Mr. Cook, why don't you let us take care of this get back to the Thousand Sunny with the supplies?' Robin asked.

'What? And leave you to fend for yourself?' Sanji asked outrageously.

'We'll be fine!' Tashigi and Robin said together then looked at each other and laughed.

'You can only fight one of them anyway, Mr. Cook.' Robin added and winked to Sanji.

The Cook shrugged and then grabbed the bag of supplies again. First he tuned to the two attacking pirates and shook a clenched fist towards them.

'That is no way to talk to ladies.' Sanji yelled and then he waved to Robin and Tashigi. 'I'll be seeing you. If they are looking for Luffy we'll have a whole bunch of pirates after us soon.'

The Cook hurried down the street and Robin turned back to Mr. Potbelly and Miss. Elephant. Tashigi moved closer to Robin to whisper.

'We're not attacking them until they start something, right?'

Robin nodded. Tashigi relaxed and looked around the street to get an overview of the place.

'And now you are all to yourself. Poor little sparrows. Ha ha ha!' Miss Elephant laughed at them. 'What will you do? Ha ha ha.'

'Surrender!' Mr. Potbelly rumbled. 'And we'll take you to our Captain to be used as hostages for bargaining.'

'Sparrows?' Robin smiled and shook her head. 'I always thought we were some kind of water fowl, eh Tashi-chan?'

'If I need to get around them, can you lent me a hand on the wall to the right?' Tashigi just asked.

'Just say when, Tashi-chan.'

Mr. Potbelly roared and got his enormous gun down and ready. Tashigi noticed that the street was clearing very fast behind them. Miss Elephant started concentrating and laughed out.

'Kaba Kaba no Mi. Ha ha ha!' And then she turned into a large gray hybrid with big square teeth and small funny ears.

'You take care of Miss Elephant, Robin. And I go after the other ones gun!' Tashigi suggested and started calculating her moved.

'Don't you mean Miss Hippo?'

'Eh...I started thinking of her as Elephant and now it's too late to change.'

'You have hidden skills, Tashi-chan. I'll go after the Zoan and you are in charge of destroying the other ones weapons.' Robin agreed. 'What are you calling the other one?'

'Um...Mr. Potbelly.' Tashigi smiled nervously and then started her attack. She was followed by Robin's happy laughter.

Tashigi got into a run towards Mr. Potbelly waving Shigure, he turned towards her, aimed his gun and fired. She quickly dodged the bullet, jumped sideways and up on a crate by the street. Mr. Potbelly swore and moved after her. Tashigi grinned viciously. She found Robin who had hid in the background and grabbed the Hippo hybrid in a Doce Fleur clutch.

'Now Robin.' She called and jumped to the next crate further upwards and on to a canopy. From the canopy she reached out along the flat wall and got hold of Robins hands.

Mr. Potbelly grumbled and shot after Tashigi again. She set off from the wall, twisted herself over the bullet and pummeled towards her opponent. She turned around and readied Shigure for the incoming blow. With a precise strike she hit Mr. Potbelly's large gun with her blade and chopped the gun to pieces. She kicked the guy squarely in his face and then landed on the street again.

'Verina!' Mr. Potbelly roared and flailed around grabbing his demolished gun. Tashigi used the opportunity to run in under Mr. Potbelly's nose and cut off his tool belt with the other guns. She kicked the belt far away and turned around to ready herself for his counterattack.

'You bitch! She was my favorite!' Mr. Potbelly bellowed and produced two large blades from his back. Tashigi sneered at his blades. Even from this distance she could see they were badly forged and no match for Shigure.

The following fight didn't take long. Mr. Potbelly used the blades as if they were clubs and showed no skill. Twice Tashigi had to hurry out of reach but soon she got in the right position to catch the crude blades with Shigure. He struck forcefully towards her, but she twisted Shigure just Right. The crude blades shattered to pieces against the much stronger Shigure. Poor Mr. Potbelly starred unbelieving at his empty hands.

Tashigi grinned and delivered the final blow. Mr. Potbelly fell like a tree. Tashigi landed a little unfocussed on one foot and stumbled. She got up and took a moment to catch her breath.

'Veinte Fleur! Tashi-chan, a little help, please. Tres Fleur Twist!' Tashigi heard Robin yell.

She looked around and saw her friend almost underneath the Hippo hybrid. The Hippo were pushing Robin down and snapping after her flowering hands. Tashigi hurried to help her friend. Robin looked up, winked and sprouted a multitude of arms lifting Miss Elephant from the ground. Tashigi grinned back and hit the Hippo forcefully with Shigure, sending the stunned creature flying more than ten meters down the street.

Tashigi grinned and helped Robin to her feet.

'That was nicely done.' Robin said and started brushing dust off her clothes. 'Here, let me help you with your hair.'

Tashigi put up with Robin fussing over her cloths and hair and then looked around. They had won with surprisingly little damage to the street.

'I seem to remember that joining in with the Straw Hats for a fight causes a lot more demolition than this.' Tashigi commented.

'It's mainly the boys! They don't really care about fighting in small scale and competent efficiency. Oh, hi Mr. Cook.'

Sanji was strolling leisurely towards them while lighting a new cigarette.

'Hi ladies. There's some commotion in the town center. Shall we go take a look?'

* * *

They walked in a suitable pace towards the town's center. Tashigi explained to Robin how she could destroy both the large gun and the two crude blades with a sword like Shigure and Sanji was interrupting in and praising both of them in a way that made Tashigi giggle.

'Hi Swordsman. Where are you going?' Robin suddenly interrupted the talk.

Zoro was walking towards them in a purposeful pace. He stopped and nodded to the other Straw Hats.

'I heard one of Luffy's attack shouts. Thought I better check it out.' The Swordsman explained.

'As usually in the wrong direction!' Sanji grumbled under his breath and Robin smiled and said.

'We're looking for Luffy too. But we think he's this way. Wanna come?'

Zoro nodded at and started turning but stopped and swung straight back looking at Tashigi.

'Oh. It's you!'

Tashigi tried to stop herself from blushing and waved weakly.

'Um. Hi.' She managed to mumble while Zoro was looking her up and down.

'Pigtails?' He asked at last.

'It's supposed to be a disguise!'

'It doesn't look very practical for fighting.'

'You bad mannered, unfeeling lout!' Sanji cut in. 'Can't you see that Tashi-chan has worked very hard to become the cutest pirate ever!'

'I didn't talk about how she looks, you idiot.' Zoro sneered back and turned his attention to Sanji.

'Well, then you did wrong in not complimenting her when she looks so adorable!'

'Why is everything about how people look?'

'A beautiful lady should always be complimented on her looks!'

'Why? If she's on her way to a fight where she's likely to trip in her own skirt?'

'Not everything is about fights. There's time for beauty.'

'Right now?'

'You stupid Swordsman and your one track mind.'

'One track mind? You only ever think about girls!'

'At least I'm polite!'

'No, rather annoying!'

'Fighter freak!'

'Smoker lungs!'

'Stupid Sword nut!'

'Love-Cook!'

'Moss-ball!'

'Curly brows!'

'Badger trainee!'

At that Zoro stopped and looked around a little worried. Sanji opened his mouth to ad another comment in there yelling contest but Zoro snapped him off.

'Oh shut up! Have you seen Zo-chan?'

They all looked around and then Zoro blew a screeching whistle. A little green animal came galloping from an ally, yapping happily. The small Zo-chan bumped into Zoro's legs and greeted with a toothy badger grin and a stink of rotting fish.

'It's been going through fish wastes again!' Sanji exclaimed and got a few steps back. 'Why do you let that little menace act like that, Zoro?'

'He knows that wastes robbing means getting a bath.' Zoro shrugged but sent the badger one of his rare smiles. 'With warm water and soap.' At that the badger stopped still and started whining.

Tashigi discovered that she'd been laughing for a while. She crouched down and greeted Zo-chan. The badger sniffed her fingers carefully and jumped at her in happy recognition and demanded to be scratched. She obliged and went to nuzzling his ears.

'Robin, distract Sanji...Can you?' Tashigi heard Zoro ask in a whisper.

She looked up and saw Robin roll her eyes and then the Archaeologist said in a staged outcry.

'Look Sanji. That big evil customer is disregarding that cute little shop girl and her food. That shouldn't be allowed!'

A loud girlish shriek erupted from a nearby food stall and small commotion started. Tashigi suspected that Robins had a hand or five in it. Sanji send Zoro a glare and then sauntered towards the food stall to see what it was about.

Zoro looked down at Tashigi.

'Nice to see you.' He said quietly.

She got up from petting the badger and looked back at him.

'Nice seeing you too.' She answered nervously.

'Everything went well returning to the Marine?'

'Yes. I even got a promotion.'

'Good.'

'Yeah. You got back okay?'

'You build a good raft.'

'Thank you.'

The looked at each other both wondering of what to say.

'Sanji isn't right.' Zoro finally mumbled.

'Uh? What do you mean?'

'You're always pretty.'

Tashigi blushed and looked away and then she caught Robin's eyes. The Archaeologist looked amused.

'Robin. Could you...' Tashigi began.

'Don't you think Sanji need some help right now?' Zoro interrupted.

Robin rolled her eyes at them but turned away and went to the rather large fight around the aforementioned food stall.

'Wha...why?' Tashigi mumbled.

'Sanji don't need to be distracted just before a fight.'

'Distracted?'

'Robin is just annoying.'

Tashigi caught Zoro's eyes. He looked a little unsure but reached out and stroke her cheek with one finger.

Then they were kissing. She didn't know which of them who started. Just that it was good to be here again.

She hugged the Swordsman closer and felt his arms tighten around her.

They were interrupted by a loud crash from the town center topped by Luffy's happy laughter. It was followed by a series of gunshots.

They separated and stepped back, both a little flushed and out of breath.

'Um. I better find Luffy and see how he's doing.' Zoro said.

'Yes.'

'Are...are you coming too?'

'I'll help as long as the Marine's not joining in. Then I'll sneak away and get back into my own clothes and act as a Marine Lieutenant should.'

'Oh. Okay. Remember to take care.'

'I'll try.' Tashigi smiled and raised an eyebrow at the Swordsman with an utter disregard for self-preservation.

Zoro picked up the green badger and placed it on one shoulder. Then they both walked over to Sanji and Robin.

'Hey! Ero-Cook! Stop fooling around and lets find the Captain!' Zoro yelled.

'Bad mannered freak.' Sanji yelled back but caught up with Zoro and got him to turn back towards the town center. Tashigi followed and Robin stepped in beside her.

'You two are morons.' Robin commented. 'I danger of repeating myself: Why don't you just get it over with?'

'Uh... Right now is not really the time to get... biological.'

'It's not just attraction! And you both know it.' Robin muttered.

Tashigi shrugged and speed up her pace to catch up with the Swordsman and the Cook while she angrily tried to explain.

'Stop bugging me! We don't have the time for that. I have a lot to do in the Marine, which I still have no intention to leave, Robin. And Zoro needs to at least defeat Mihawk before he can think of anything else, you know that. And you're acting like an old Grandma grumbling that she'll never have grandchildren!'

Robin started laughing.

* * *

A/N We all knew that Tashigi can be somewhat of an Action Girl, when she's not up against Zoro or Robin, right? She'll probably never get up to their level, cause it isn't her main objective. But she sure needs more action time!


	3. Advesaries

**Adversaries**

As they got closer to the center of the town Tashigi noticed that the wind was blowing harder and clouds were gathering.

'This is Nami's work, isn't it?' She asked Robin.

'Yes. Our Navigator knows a lot about the weather.'

'Impressive.'

'Indeed. I'm looking very much forward to hear what nickname you're are going to give to out opponents this time.' Robin smiled and made Tashigi glare.

'I don't nickname everybody! Only those I have to fight and only in my head.'

'Oh. What did you use to think about me then?'

Tashigi mumbled something.

'What? And what about Zoro?'

'I...I didn't really fight Zoro before I found out who he was. But always Stupid Swordsman, I think. You, I think, were Crazy Flower Bitch or something like that.' Tashigi answered raising her voice and looking away. She didn't know if she should apologize or remind Robin that she was a pirate.

'Funny. I'm glad you've changed you mind. Ah. We're here.' Robin said.

The entered a square where most of the buildings was already in rubble or severely damaged. A flailing object hammered into a nearby wall just behind Robin and a grinning Luffy scrambled out of the hole. He waved happily to all of them.

'Hi Captain. What's going on?' Robin asked.

'Hi everybody! I was actually getting a little bored with the amazing view from that building over there, but then these guy turned up and started bragging about winning and becoming the best pirates or something like that and they were shooting at me from all sides which tickled. So I started fighting them. You can fight them too, if you want!'

'I don't know.' Sanji said and looked around. 'Both Chopper and I've finished getting supplies, and Franky says the Sunny is ready to go. Maybe we should just teach them a lesson and then get on to the next island.'

'I agree! I've got some interesting clues about a Poneglyph on the next island. I'd like to go and take a look.' Robin added.

'Hi! Who are you?' Luffy low attention span had him grinning at Tashigi and waving happily. She looked uncomprehending at the other Straw Hats, they all just shrugged and Sanji mouthed something. Ogre-thing? Sogeking? Oh yes, bad with faces. Tashigi smiled weakly at Luffy and waved back.

'You must be one of Zoro's friends, right? He never told me that he knew any girls.' Luffy babbled on grinning. 'Well except from that Marine he's always not talking about at all, who don't want to be a pirate.'

'Um, why do you think that?' Tashigi tried and stopped herself from glaring after Robins snigger.

'You have a sword, duh! Are you any good with it? Hey, I have a great idea. You should come with us instead of the Marine girl.' Luffy ginned at her.

'Eh. I really have to get back to my own...eh tonight. My...eh...Dad expects me home.' Tashigi tired.

'Luffy.' Robin interrupted.

'Too bad. Just say if you change you mind!' Luffy continued oblivious to his crew mate.

'Luffy!' Robin tried again.

'But then again, the marine girl might come to her senses and...' Luffy chattered on

'LUFFY!' Both Robin and Sanji yelled.

Luffy looked at them questioningly.

'What?' he asked.

'There is seven pirates pointing at us with at least sixteen guns, Captain!' Robin said dryly.

'Oh.' Luffy looked around and Tashigi also noticed they were starring into a lot of guns a few steps away.

A small squat man with a dirty hat and extremely triangular chin nodded to Luffy.

''Glad to have your attention. Hi Mr. Straw Hat. Goodbye Mr. Straw Hat!' The squat man said and pulled the trigger.

Tashigi tried to get Shigure out and dodge at the same time and ended up on the ground. When she realized there were no whistling bullets flowing around her head she looked up. All the Straw Hats still stood where she remembered, as if they hadn't bothered to move. In front of them Luffy has stretched himself as a giant rubber sheet bouncing the bullets away.

'Whee! That tickles!' Luffy laughed and rewound back to his normal stature. Then he glared at the squat captain with pointy chin and punched his fist into his palm.

'You tried to shoot my crew! You deserve a smacking!' The Straw Hat Captain growled and with that the whole Straw Hat crew went after their opponents.

Tashigi tried to keep up with the Straw Hats. Their chaotic assault pattern worked, strangely enough, like a well greased hell-machine attacking and crushing the other pirates. She was the outline, the one that didn't quite fir and had to find her own way of fighting with them. And with bullet flying around her head.

'I hate guns.' Tashigi mumbled to herself and ducked and slashed after a large pirate. She got away, jumped quickly to one side and knocked out a guy fighting against Robin's multitude of arms.

Tashigi stopped and looked around trying to decide where to set in. Luffy was beating up the captain of the other crew. Gusts of wind were helping Robin immobilize most of the other crews snipers and Sanji was in the middle of lecturing two big louts that big mean only cried when onion peeling, while giving them a good kicking. There where clangs from sword fighting and explosions from stink and pepper bombs. In one corner she even saw a man hopping on one leg trying to get a furious green badger off his other leg.

There was a steely sound just by her head. Tashigi looked around. Zoro was standing by her, only two swords in use and an unhappy frown. Two halves of a bullet aimed for her head was falling to the ground.

'Mariners.' He just said and went back to the fight.

Tashigi looked towards the harbor. Mariners were running towards the fighting pirates and she could hear Commodore Smokers bellow in the background. She hurried into the smallest ally she could see, crouched down behind a garbage bin and found her trousers. She got them on under the skirt, pulled the annoying cloth off and then she shrugged into her Marine jacket not bothering to change blouse or shoes. Just before she left the ally she remembered to pull the hair bands out of her hair and shaking her locks back in their usual place.

Lieutenant Tashigi of the Marine found Commodore Smoker just before he entered the square of fighting pirates. She stood attention and saluted her superior.

'The Straw Hats!' Smoker grinned through three cigars. 'And some other pirate riffraff! It's going to be a good day.'

* * *

At the end of the day the Marine had managed to get their asses kicked by and then beaten in a chase with the Straw Hats. The got to run halfway across the island, where Smoker arrived just in time to see them jump onto their ship and sail away waving. Smoker had fumed and marched back to his own boat, which, unfortunately wasn't ready to sail for at least four hours. He angrily ordered Tashigi to take care of the other pirate crew and then stomped round angrily until he finally decided to grab his motorbike and take on a run.

Tashigi got her Mariners to help the townspeople while she got the other pirate crew arrested. They pirates were the Pyramid Pirate crew and actually had some pretty decent bounties on them. Tashigi decided to let the town have the bounties, to help rebuild the square and houses the two pirate crews had destroyed.

Tashigi was weary when she returned to the Marine ship and she longed to just sit down in a quiet corner but she was summoned to Smokers office immediately.

Smoker was sitting by his desk leafing through disorderly papers, files and pieces of notes. Smoker looked up at her and nodded towards another chair.

'We're leaving as fast as possible. We'll catch up and then get them, eh?' Smoker said and dug out a new file.

'I've been asking around getting new info about the Straw Hat pirates. They seem to have acquired a new crew member so they might be up to ten now. No good pictures yet, though. What do you think, Lieutenant?' Smoker handed her a stack of photos and a few notes. Tashigi stared at them. Blurry pictures showed the Straw Hat crew along with a girl in a blue skirt and pigtails. Her mouth went dry.

'A bystander overhead them, seems like the new member has family here. We might still find them. They could persuade her to help us, or maybe to come to her senses. But she seems to be close to Nico Robin and Roronoa Zoro.' Smoker continued and started looking for a new cigar.

Suddenly Smoker stopped. He stared at Tashigi, especially at the short striped top stretched over her chest. She blushed. Smoker looked down on a few more pictures.

'You're not wearing your standard multicolored shirts, Lieutenant.'

'No, Sir.'

'Hmm. I think. I think that I can get most of these originals destroyed. It's probably just a random civilian.'

'Very good, Sir.'

'But you might want to keep this. Think of it as a gift from...your Dad.'

Smoker handed her a photo. It was in a funny angle and somewhat out of focus, but it showed a green-haired man embracing a girl in a blue skirt. Tashigi didn't know where to look.

'Next time you dress up as a cute pirate, remember to look out for people with cameras! Dismissed.'

Tashigi got up like a spring, saluted and hurried towards the door.

'And really Lieutenant...Pigtails?' She heard Smoker wonder behind her.

End

* * *

A/N This installment finished :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
